A “social networking platform” is a collection of technologies supporting the connection and interaction of users with one another. A social networking platform may include a representation or profile of a user, the user's social links, and a variety of additional services. Social networking platforms are sometimes web-based services that allow individuals to create a public profile, to form groups with other users in order to share connections and interests, and to view and exchange communications and information with the other members. Social networking platforms may also include mobile device “apps” (i.e., software that runs on a mobile device) for interacting with social networking services. Examples of social networking platforms include Facebook®, Google+®, and LinkedIn®.